Die Wirtschaft der Gesellschaft
Die Wirtschaft der Gesellschaft wurde erstmals 1988 im Suhrkamp Verlag Frankfurt am Main veröffentlicht. Im Folgenden wird versucht, mit Hilfe von Zitaten eine verkürzte Version dieses Werkes auszuarbeiten. Vorwort 'Systemdifferenzierung' "Alles wirtschaftliche Handeln ist soziales Handeln, daher ist alle Wirtschaft immerauch Vollzug von Gesellschaft. Wir behandeln (...) die Wirtschaft als Teilsystem der Gesellschaft - und das soll der Titel »Die Wirtschaft der Gesellschaft« ankündigen. (...) Sowohl die Gesellschaft als auch die Wirtschaft werden als soziale Systeme begriffen, und die Verbindung beider liegt in einer Theorie der Systemdifferenzierung, die Differenzierung als Wiederholung der Systembildung in Systemen auffaßt." (S.8) 'Autopoiesis der Wirtschaft' "In jedem Falle werden, und daran muß man sich mühsam gewöhnen, Systeme nicht einfach als Objekte behandelt, die neben anderen Objekten in der Welt existieren und von einem unabhängigen Beobachter richtig oder falsch beschrieben werden können; sondern Gegenstand einer Beobachtung ist jeweils eine Differenz, eine Differenz von System und Umwelt, und dies mit der Zusatzannahme, daß es die selbstreferentielle Schließung des Systems ist, die diese Differenz erzeugt und reproduziert. (...) Nimmt man das, was wir »Autopoiesis der Wirtschaft« nennen werden, als Ausgangspunkt und reduziert man folglich das, woraus Wirtschaft besteht, auf ein Netzwerk von selbstproduzierten Ereignissen, das ständig reproduziert wird oder anderenfalls einfach aufhören würde zu existieren, dann stößt man in einem sehr radikalen Sinne auf die Frage der Bedingungen der Möglichkeit und damit nicht zuletzt auf die Frage der damit verbundenen Einschränkungen (constraints) für die Reproduktion von Zusammenhängen."(S.9) 'funktional differenziertes System' "»Die Wirtschaft der Gesellschaft« - das sagt auch, daß wir mit einer Analyse der Wirtschaft etwas über die Gesellschaft erfahren können, und spezieller: mit der Analyse der Geldwirtschaft etwas über die moderne Gesellschaft. Für diese Zwecke muß die Begrifflichkeit so aufbereitet werden, daß sie sich, mit entsprechenden Veränderungen, auch auf andere Bereiche gesellschaftlicher Kommunikation anwenden läßt - also etwa auf das politische System oder das Erziehungssystem, auf das Religionssystem, das Wissenschaftssystem, das Rechtssystem und die Familiensysteme. Die Hintergrundannahme für einen solchen Vergleich lautet: daß die moderne Gesellschaft im Unterschied zu allen Vorläufern als primär funktional differenziertes System aufgefaßt werden kann. (...) Auch hierfür zieht die Analyse ihre Ressourcen aus der allgemeinen Systemtheorie, zusätzlich aber auch aus der Kommunikationstheorie und, soweit Geld in Betracht kommt, aus einer Theorie generalisierter symbolischer Medien. (...) Historisch gesehen liegt darin ein radikaler Bruch mit der mehr hundertjährigen Tradition der »Politischen Ökonomie«. Dieser Begriff hatte postuliert, daß die Gesellschaft in dem, was ihre Eigenart ausmacht, nicht mehr nur perfektionspolitisch (also alteuropäisch), sondern auch, ja schließlich nur noch von der Ökonomie her zu begreifen sei. Wir gehen statt dessen von einem Gesellschaftsverständnis aus, von dem her gesehen Funktionssysteme für Politik und für Wirtschaft neben vielen anderen nur für spezifische Funktionen ausdifferenziert sind und daher weder Vorrang noch übergeordnete Bedeutung, ja (...) nicht einmal Repräsentations- und Steuerungsfunktionen der Gesellschaft in der Gesellschaft in Anspruch nehmen können. Aber gerade aus diesem Verzicht folgt, daß die Abhängigkeit der Gesellschaft vom Funktionieren dieser Funktionssysteme sehr viel größer ist als je zuvor. (...) Die Theorie sperrt sich aus inneren Gründen gegen eine lineare Darstellung."(S.10f) Preise 'Wirtschaft kommuniziert mit Zahlungen' "Weder die Ressourcen, um die es geht, noch die psychischen Zustände der beteiligten Personen sind (...) Elemente oder Bestandteile des Systems. Sie sind natürlich unerläßliche Momente der Umwelt des Systems. Uber sie wird kommuniziert, und die Kommunikation nimmt ihrerseits Materielles und Psychisches in Anspruch. Sie wäre ohne diese Umwelt nicht möglich. Die Systembildung, um die es geht, liegt aber ausschließlich auf der Ebene des kommunikativen Geschehens selbst. (...) Das Ausdifferenzieren eines besonderen Funktionssystems für wirtschaftliche Kommunikation wird jedoch erst durch das Kommunikationsmedium Geld in Gang gebracht, und zwar dadurch, daß sich mit Hilfe von Geld eine bestimmte Art kommunikativer Handlungen systematisieren läßt, nämlich Zahlungen."(S.14) 'mitlaufende selbstreferenzielle Schließung der Kommunikationen' "Die Ausdifferenzierung von sozialen Systemen erfordert die Schließung eines selbstreferentiellen Verweisungszusammenhangs für alle Operationen des entsprechenden Systems. Bei allem, was wirtschaftlich geschieht, also der Wirtschaft als System zurechenbar ist, muß demnach Selbstreferenz mitlaufen. Die Kommunikationen der Wirtschaft müssen sich als wirtschaftlich ausweisen, damit man sie nicht falsch interpretiert, (...) sie müssen, was immer sie sonst leisten, immer auch das Wirtschaftssystem selbst reproduzieren. (...) operative Geschlossenheit der Kommunikation kann nur als mitlaufende Selbstreferenz eingerichtet werden."(S.15) 'Geld ist instituierte Selbstreferenz' "Im Bereich der Wirtschaft ist das Geld die dafür nötige Voraussetzung. Geld ist instituierte Selbstreferenz. Geld hat keinen »Eigenwert«, es erschöpft seinen Sinn in der Verweisung auf das System, das die Geldverwendung ermöglicht und konditioniert. (...) Die Sicherheit der Selbstverweisung ist Bedingung des Ausgreifens in die Umwelt. Die gewaltigen Veränderungen in Ressourcen, Naturgleichgewichten und Motiven, die das System der Geldwirtschaft ausgelöst hat, sind durch das Funktionieren der monetären Selbstreferenz bedingt."(S.16) 'Zahlungen als temporäre Ereignisse' Zahlungen "sind, wie Handlungen, temporäre, zeitpunktgemäße Ereignisse. Indem sie beginnen, hören sie auch schon wieder auf. Ein System, das auf der Basis von Zahlungen als letzten, nicht weiter auflösbaren Elementen errichtet ist, muß daher vor allem für immer neue Zahlungen sorgen. Es würde sonst von einem Moment zum anderen schlicht aufhören zu existieren. (...) geht es um die konkrete Motivation zur Zahlung und ihren aktuellen Vollzug. (...) Diese Motivation muß nicht, oder jedenfalls nicht nur, von außen gesichert werden, sondern durch das System selbst, das heißt durch systemeigene Konditionierungen der Zahlungsvorgänge. Die hierfür notwendigen Konditionierungen werden durch Preise vermittelt."(S.17) 'Preise als Informant in wirtschaftlichen Kommunikationszusammenhängen' Informationsgewinn: "Man kann sich anhand von Preisen über Zahlungserwartungen informieren, kann also beobachten, wie andere den Markt beobachten, und kann insbesondere anhand von Preisänderungen Trends erkennen. (...) sind daher Informationen über zu erwartende Geldzahlungen, und zwar über Geldzahlungen, die als Gegenleistung für Zugriff auf knappe Güter zu erwarten sind. (...) Insofern haben faktisch getätigte Geldzahlungen erwartungsbildende Bedeutung."(S.18) Informationsverlust: "Weder brauchen die Bedürfnisse oder Wünsche, die man über Geldzahlungen befriedigen kann, besonders erläutert oder begründet zu werden, noch gibt der Zahlende über die Herkunft des Geldes Aufschluß. Insofern wirkt die Geldform sozial destabilisierend, sie kappt kommunikativ mögliche Bindungen, und genau das ist Bedingung der Ausdifferenzierung eines besonderen Funktionssystems für Wirtschaft. (...) Preise geben nicht einmal darüber Auskunft, ob und wie häufig zu diesem Preis tatsächlich Zahlungen erfolgt sind."(S.18) "Die Funktion und die Orientierungsweise von Preisen hängt jedoch an ihrer Generalisierung, die ihrerseits wieder abhängt von monetärer Quantifikation. (...) Ein preisorientiertes System kann fast ohne Gedächtnis operieren (...). Die notwendigen Informationen über Bedarf und Angebotsmöglichkeiten werden durch Preise und Zahlungen selbst erzeugt. Eine weitere Herkunftsforschung ist weder nötig noch sinnvoll. Wer nicht zahlen und was nicht bezahlt werden kann, wird vergessen. Die Komplexität, die das System erreichen kann, wird also nicht durch Anforderungen an Memorierleistungen eingeschränkt."(S.19) "Diese Informationsraffung und -Verkürzung, die im Preis Operationsgrundlage wird, hat wichtige Funktionen auch für die Negativfassung der Operationen, für ihr Unterbleiben. (...) Preise regulieren nicht nur die Zahlungen, die erfolgen, sondern auch die Zahlungen, die nicht erfolgen. Preise halten vom Kaufen ab. (...) Alle strukturellen Kombinationen von Personenmerkmalen und Zugangsbahnen zur Wirtschaft, wie sie in Europa bis zur Französischen Revolution üblich waren, sind aufgehoben. Das Nichtkaufen ist formal allein durchden Preis bedingt, und alles Zurückweisen von Interessen wegen ihrer Eigenmerkmale (an so jemanden verkaufe ich nicht!) gilt als wirtschaftlich irrationales Verhalten."(S.19) 'Preise als instabile Quantifikationen' "Die Quantifikation erfordert zur Korrektur ihres eigenen Abstraktionsrisikos Preis von DM 3,50 ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger als DM 3,50. die Instabilität von Preisen: ihre Änderbarkeit. Die Änderung der Preise erfolgt anhand von Informationen, die auf Grund bestimmter Preise gesammelt werden können, aber nicht in der Preisinformation selbst bestehen. Was auf zu viel oder zu wenig Absatz hin geschieht, ist dem Preise selbst nicht zu entnehmen, wird durch ihn selbst nicht bestimmt."(S.20) 'Instabilität und Anschlußfähigkeit von Zahlungen' "Der Zahlungsvorgang ist selbst nichts weiter als eine Kommunikation - aber eine Kommunikation, die zeitlich fixiert werden muß, weil sie Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten überträgt und weil man in einem Wirtschaftssystem wissen muß, wer in welchem Zeitpunkt über welche Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten verfügt. Der basale grundlegende Prozeß des Wirtschaftssystems besteht insofern aus temporalisierten Selektionen, aus Ereignissen. (...) An sich würde man bei temporalisierten Systemen, die aus sofort wieder verschwindenden Ereignissen bestehen, hohe Sicherheit des Anschlußwertes der Ereignisse erwarten müssen, denn sonst würde die kontinuierliche Reproduktion des Systems gefährdet sein. (...) Die Zahlung schafft sehr hohe Sicherheit der beliebigen Verwendung des erhaltenen Geldes für den Gelderwerber (Geldeigentümer) und zugleich sehr hohe Unsicherheit der bestimmten Verwendung für alle anderen. Durch den Einbau der beiden Variablen Sicherheit/Unsicherheit und Beliebigkeit/Bestimmtheit mit Extremwerten in die Struktur der Reproduktion des Wirtschaftssystems wird sehr hohe Instabilität geschaffen, ohne daß die Operationen, die zur Reproduktion des Systems nötig sind, dadurch wesentlich beeinträchtigt würden."(S.20f) 'wirtschaftliche und politische Preisstabilisierung' Die mittelalterliche Lehre vom gerechten Preis "sollte nicht Preisschwankungen schlechthin ausschließen, wohl aber bestimmte Motive für Preisbestimmungen, vor allem Eigensucht und Gewinnstreben in einem Maße, das über das hinausging, was zum standesgemäßen Unterhalt erforderlich erschien. (...) Sie richtete sich gegen rein individuelles Gewinnstreben unter Ausnutzung aller sich anbietenden Möglichkeiten. (...) Die zunächst auftauchende Alternative war: entweder den Preis direkt oder den Markt zu regulieren. Sie lief auf taxierte Preise mit Hilfe einer Theorie der richtigen Preisbildung oder auf Konzentration und Übersichtlichkeit des Marktgeschehens hinaus. (...) Preisregulierungen scheitern jedoch praktisch am Fernhandel sowie an den Finanzinteressen der politischen Herrschaften und der Kirche. (...) Der Zusammenbruch der Lehre vom gerechten Preis zeichnet sich spätestens im 16. Jahrhundert ab. Man beginnt, besonders in England, das Gewinnstreben als Natur des Menschen zu sehen mit der Folge, daß alles Schrankensetzen - damals vor allem durch politische Maßnahmen - als unnatürlich, also als erfolglos beschrieben werden konnte. Die sich abzeichnende, durch Alltagserfahrungen offenbar gedeckte Differenz von Wirtschaft und Politik führt zur Legitimation unsozialen Verhaltens. Anders gesagt: Die nicht zuletzt aus Gründen des internationalen Handels zunehmende Differenzierung von Wirtschaft und Politik führt zur Verschärfung der Differenz von Individuum und Gesellschaft. Gesamtgesellschaftliche und moralische (den Menschen als Menschen bindende) Schranken der Variabilität verlieren an Plausibilität und Operationalisierbarkeit. Die Funktionssysteme gewinnen an Autonomie, werden in sich komplexer, benötigen infolgedessen höhere Instabilitäten und müssen selbst für deren Kontrolle sorgen."(S.24f) "In der neueren Zeit werden hierfür zwei verschiedene Lösungswege bereitgehalten. (...) Die eine Möglichkeit ist: die Kontrolle des Fluktuierens der Preise über Geldkosten laufen zu lassen. Die Verteuerung des Kredits limitiert das Steigen der Preise. Die Schranken von Instabilität werden im Wirtschaftssystem selbst geregelt, und zwar durch Instabilitäten einer höheren Ebene der Reflexivität: durch den Preis nicht für Waren, sondern durch den Preis für Geld. Die andere Lösung liegt im Rückgriff auf die Instabilitäten eines anderen Funktionssystems; sie nimmt kollektiv bindende Entscheidungen des politischen Systems in Anspruch, zum Beispiel in der Form von Rechtspolitik, Geldpolitik, Strukturpolitik oder auch durch Einrichtung regulativer oder administrativer Organisationen. (...) Systemtheoretisch gesehen ist also das Verhältnis von Wirtschaft und Politik durch funktionsbedingte Unterschiede und durch Parallelitäten im Systemaufbau, insbesondere durch entsprechende Instabilitäten in beiden Systemen charakterisiert. Das macht es möglich, politische Variabilität zur Kontrolle wirtschaftlicher Variabilität einzusetzen - allerdings nur in den Grenzen der Möglichkeit, durch kollektiv bindende Entscheidungen Einfluß auf wirtschaftliche Prozesse zu nehmen."(S.25f) "Unter solchen Strukturbedingungen kann nicht verhindert werden, daß die Instabilitäten selbst, ihre Effekte und ihre Schranken die Wahl der Kommunikationen beeinflussen oder sogar selbst zum Thema der Kommunikation werden. (...) Die Instabilitäten wirken verunsichernd. Sie lösen reaktives Verhalten aus, das sich dann nicht mehr an den Preisen, sondern an Möglichkeiten der Änderung der Preise orientiert. (...) Auch Spekulation und Sicherheitssuche werden in die normale Selbstreferenz des Systems einbezogen und in Grenzen erwartbar gemacht. Von hier aus gelangt man zu einer Art Evolutionstheorie, die das Verhalten von Firmen in einer instabilen Umweltuntersucht. Die allgemeine, unfaßbare Komplexität der äußeren Umwelt des Wirtschaftssystems wird in diesem System auf die Form instabiler Preise gebracht, und an dieser wirtschaftsinternen, schon präparierten Umwelt orientieren sich dann - mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg und sicherlich ohne garantiert rationale Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten - die einzelnen Firmen. Evolutionäre Selektion von sich bewährenden Unternehmen ist nur aufgrund jener wirtschaftsintern produzierten Instabilität und nur durch die Unmöglichkeit rational gesicherter Voraussicht möglich. (...) Im Wirtschaftssystem orientiert man sich auch an der Instabilität der Geldkosten und an der Instabilität politischer Entscheidungen. Gerade weil mit beiden Arten von instabilen Ereignissen auf das Faktum der Preisentwicklung und der davon abhängigen Wirtschaftsentwicklung reagiert wird, ist auf sie kein Verlaß. Gerade weil sie als Korrektiv einspringen und verhindern sollen, daß Inflationen und Deflationen Extremwerte erreichen, geben sie keine festen Anhaltspunkte, sondern schwanken mit der Entwicklung der Wirtschaft selbst. (...) Man sieht keine Strukturen, die mit Sicherheit ein fatales Kumulieren von Instabilitäten verhindern könnten. Das würde im Grenzfalle zu einem Zusammenbruch des Geldvertrauens, zu einem Schrumpfen der Zeithorizonte des Wirtschaftssystems auf die Gegenwart und damit zu einem Verzicht auf spezifisch wirtschaftliche, zukünftige Bedarfsbefriedigung sicherstellende Dispositionen führen. (...) Zuverhindern ist dies nur durch Ausnutzung der Chancen, die inder Instabilität selbst liegen, und durch Festhalten an den Strukturen, die genau diese Möglichkeit bereithalten: an dezentralisiertem Eigentum, an rechtsstaatlicher und demokratischer Verfassung der Politik und an einem politisch nicht direkt manipulierbaren Bankensystem. (Alle drei Faktoren sind hier als Variable genannt und nicht als Absoluta. Sie können mehr oder weniger realisiert sein. Das bedeutet auch, daß der Ausfall eines der Faktoren, etwa die volle Verstaatlichung des Bankensystems, zu einer Mehrbelastung des anderen führen muß, also etwa demokratisch geführte Politik schwieriger macht.)"(S.30ff) 'Selbstbeschreibung der Wirtschaft' "Die Selbstbeschreibungen des Wirtschaftssystems bauen auf Informationen über Preise auf. Das ist kein Zufall. Preise bieten den besten Ausgangspunkt, weil sie sowohl dem temporären Charakter der basalen Elemente (Zahlungen) Rechnung tragen als auch, darauf bezogen, ein erwartungs- und kommunikationsfähiges Gemisch aus Stabilität und Instabilität darstellen. (...) Anhand der Preise kann mithin eine Selbstbeschreibung gefertigt werden, in die eingeht, daß und wie das System mit selbstproduzierter Sensibilität auf sich selbst reagiert. Die Vorteile der quantitativen Darstellung und Aggregierbarkeit von Informationen kommen hinzu. Auf diese Weise kann, in mehr oder weniger komplizierter Weise, die wirtschaftliche Leistungsfähigkeit eines Systems errechnet und im Zeitvergleich beobachtet werden, und zwar für alle Systeme, die überhaupt unter dem Gesichtspunkt von Wirtschaft ausdifferenziert sind: für einzelne Betriebe, für Konzerne, für Nationalwirtschaften und für das Gesamtwirtschaftssystem der Weltgesellschaft. (...) Der Idee nach soll zwar ein Steigen der Preise Knappheiten anzeigen, nämlich Knappheit der Ressourcen und/oder Knappheit der Arbeitsmotive, aber de facto werden die Knappheiten im System selbst erzeugt und manipuliert. (...) Als Ergebnis ist demnach festzuhalten, daß die Gesellschaft durch ihre Wirtschaft nicht über die dort ausgelösten Umweltprobleme informiert wird; und daß man dafür auch die Selbstbeschreibung der Wirtschaft, ihre Bilanzen, ihr Bruttosozialprodukt nicht zu Rate ziehen kann; denn die Leistungsfähigkeit dieser Selbstbeschreibungen beruht gerade darauf, daß sie nicht an die Differenz von System und Umwelt anschließen. Zwar präsentiert auch die Selbstbeschreibung der Wirtschaft (wie jede Selbstbeschreibung) die Einheit des Systems als Differenz; aber nicht als Differenz von System und Umwelt, sondern als Differenz anhand einer Zahl Preis: als nicht mehr und nicht weniger."(S.33ff) 'Wie wirkt das Wirtschaftssystem auf seine Umwelt zurück?' "Das Wirtschaftssystem ist ein autopoietisches System. Bei aller Abhängigkeit von der Umwelt kann es nur selbst die Elemente produzieren, aus denen es besteht. Diese Betrachtungsweise ist jedoch unvollständig. Sie zieht das Verhältnis von Umwelt und System nur in einer Richtung in Betracht, nämlich nur als Komplexitätsreduktion. (...) Wie wirkt ein solches System auf seine Umwelt zurück? Und: Muß man damit rechnen, daß ein solches System seine Umwelt wesentlich verändert oder daß es gar die Umweltvoraussetzungen untergräbt, von denen es selbst abhängt? (...) muss zwei Arten von Umwelt des Wirtschaftssystems unterscheiden: Die gesellschaftsinterne Umwelt im Sinne anderer, nicht-ökonomischer Kommunikationen - etwa familialer, religiöser, erzieherischer, wissenschaftlicher, politischer Art, und die Umwelt der Gesellschaft selbst, also all das, was nicht Kommunikation ist. (...) Konservative und revolutionäre Theorien setzen ihre Analysen sehr ähnlich an, ähnlich auch insofern, als sie zu einer partiellen und dadurch ideologischen Thematisierung tendieren. (...) Aus diesem Bündel zusammengehöriger Teilperspektiven ließe sich zum Beispiel die »politökonomische« Fragestellung herausgreifen. Sie müßte lauten: Welche Probleme ergeben sich für die Politik aus der Selbstdestabilisierung der Wirtschaft? (...) Die Tagesorientierung steht unter der Hoffnung, Wirtschaft durch kollektiv bindende Entscheidungen günstig beeinflussen zu können, und diese Hoffnung ist sicher nicht ganz ohne Grundlage in der Realität, denn kollektiv bindendes Entscheiden kann in der Tat Fakten schaffen, die das Fluktuierender Preise limitieren. (...) Die Gefahr ist nicht abzuweisen, daß ein politischer Wechsel durch Wirtschaftsentwicklungen ausgelöst (oder bei positiven Entwicklungen auch: verhindert) wird, die politisch nicht gesteuert und verantwortet werden können."(S.35ff) "Wie bei System/Umwelt-Beziehungen schlechthin stehen wir damit vor der Frage, ob, wie und mit welchen Folgen das Wirtschaftssystem Auswirkungen auf seine Umwelt in die eigene Kommunikation wiedereinführen kann. Im Prinzip ist das aufgrund der Instabilität der Preise möglich - aber eben nur so! Tendenziell ist bei wirtschaftlichem Erfolg daher mit zunehmender Knappheit und höheren Preisen zu rechnen, ohne daß auf diese Weise die entstehenden Probleme befriedigend gelöst werdenkönnen. (...) Preise bieten keine ausreichende Information über die Umwelt, speziell dann nicht, wenn ihre Auswirkungen auf Nachfrage und Produktion [Interdependenzen in der Umwelt tangieren und über Folgewirkungen langfristig auf das System, das sie auslöst, zurückwirken. (...) Effiziente Politik, wirtschaftlicher Erfolg, zunehmende wissenschaftliche Weltkenntnis, Bildung usw. gelten (...) als rational. Die Erfahrungen, die mit System/Umwelt-Differenzierungen, und zwar gerade mit ihrer erfolgreichen Realisierung anfallen, zwingen dazu, dieses Urteil zu revidieren. Systeme, die über ihre Umwelt verfügen, verfügen über sich selbst. Sie müssen Reflexionsformen entwickeln, die die Differenz von System und Umwelt in die Selbstbeschreibung wiedereinführen - oder sie werden in für sie unkontrollierbarer Weise von sich selbst abhängig. Den Titel der Rationalität muß man für einen solchen Wiedereintritt der Differenz in die Identität reservieren."(S.39f) 'Ob und wie kann die Sprache der Preise je Rationalität erreichen?' "Preise erscheinen immer als zu hoch oder als zu niedrig, je nachdem, an wessen Wünschen sie gemessen werden. Die Instabilität der Preise reproduziert Kritik als Dauerzustand. (...) Die innerökonomische Kritik ebenso wie die humanistische Kritik scheinen gerade durch ihre Plausibilität und ihre Suggestivkraft den Zugang zu einer strukturellen Kritik des Preismechanismus eher zu verlegen. (...) Vielleicht bietet es einen Ausweg, eine Pauschalkritik des Geldes aufzugeben und statt dessen auf die Form abzustellen, mit der Geldzahlungen erwartbar gemacht werden, also auf Preise. Das böte nicht nur die Möglichkeit, Preise strukturell und funktional mit Formen anderer Funktionsbereiche zu vergleichen, etwa mit Rechtsformen oder mit Erkenntnisformen (Begriffen). (...) Preise erzeugen, wie oben ausgeführt, Informationsverluste - darauf beruht ihre technische Leistungsfähigkeit, und daran ist nicht zu rütteln. Selbst wenn man dies nicht in Frage stellen will, könnte man sich doch überlegen, ob es nicht Möglichkeiten geben sollte, auf dieser Grundlage mit Hilfe zusätzlicher Unterscheidungen neue Informationen zu erzeugen (ob nun mit oder ohne Rückgriff auf die verlorenen) und die Auswirkungen der Orientierung an Preisen mit Hilfe dieser Informationen zu beobachten. Nur wenn dies gelänge und nur wenn man auf diesem Wege auf die Preise zurückwirken könnte, ließe es sich vertreten, dem Wirtschaftssystem Rationalität zubescheinigen. (...) Preise dienen dem Prozessieren der Selbstreferenz des Wirtschaftssystems, und dies ist eine Bedingung für die Ausdifferenzierung und damit für die Leistungsfähigkeit dieses Systems. Es ist nicht zu erwarten, daß mit dem gleichen Instrument auch zureichende Informationen über die Umwelt dieses Systems, über Ressourcen und Motive geliefert werden. Über Daten, die auf der Basis von Preisen gewonnen werden, wird man die Auswirkungen der Wirtschaft auf ihre Umwelt innerhalb und außerhalbdes Gesellschaftssystems nicht kontrollieren können. Preise und preisabhängige Daten sind daher keine Grundlage für ein Urteil über die Rationalität der Wirtschaft - wenn Rationalität heißen darf, daß die Einheit der Differenz von System und Umwelt im System wiederhergestellt wird."(40f) Die Wirtschaft der Gesellschaft als autopoietisches System 'Codierung von Kommunikation' "Man kann das Geld als ''Codierung'' wirtschaftlicher Operationen begreifen und Codierung als Duplikation von Knappheit. Es gibt danach zwei Knappheitssprachen: die der Güter und die des Geldes, die beide auf verschiedene Bedingungen ansprechen. In der modernen Wirtschaft sind alle wirtschaftlichen Operationen gehalten, beide Knappheitssprachen zugleich, also den Gesamtcode der Wirtschaft und nur diesen Code zu verwenden, nämlich für Leistungen zu zahlen. Die Struktur der Wirtschaft besteht in der Konditionierung dieses operativen Zusammenhangs. (...) Sucht man in der theoretischen Soziologie nach Anhaltspunkten für diesen Gedanken, so stößt man auf den Vorschlag von Parsons, Geld im Zusammenhang mit einer Theorie funktionaler Systemdifferenzierung als eines der symbolisch generalisierten Tauschmedien aufzufassen. (...) Die folgenden Ausführungen (...) lösen den Systembegriff aus dem Parsonsschen Theorierahmen und greifen statt dessen auf eine allgemeine Theorie selbstreferentieller Systeme zurück. Diese Theorie kann genauer begreiflich machen (1), welche Probleme im Zuge gesellschaftlicher Differenzierung zu lösen sind, und (2), wie speziell das Kommunikationsmedium Geld zur Lösung dieser Probleme beiträgt."(S.46ff) 'Autopoiesis von Kommunikation' "Angesichts des Vordringens der Forschung in subatomare und subsubatomare Bereiche muß die Theorie sich auf die Möglichkeit einstellen, daß die Welt nach unten offen, daß sie im Kleinen ebenso unendlich ist wie im Großen. Es gibt danach keine nicht weiter auflösbaren Letztelemente, aus denen Systeme »zusammengesetzt« sind, und Ordnung kann nicht einfach als Netz von Beziehungen zwischen Elementen begriffen werden. Man muß dann zu Theorien übergehen, die alles, was im System als Einheit fungiert, als Eigenleistung des Systems auffassen. (...) Autopoietische Systeme sind geschlossene Systeme insofern, als sie das, was sie als Einheit zu ihrer eigenen Reproduktion verwenden (also: ihre Elemente, ihre Prozesse, sich selbst) nicht aus ihrer Umwelt beziehen können. Sie sind gleichwohl offene Systeme insofern, als sie diese Selbstreproduktion nur in einer Umwelt, nur in Differenz zu einer Umwelt vollziehen können. (...) Die Gesellschaft ist ein autopoietisches System auf der Basis von sinnhafter Kommunikation. Sie besteht aus Kommunikationen, sie besteht nur aus Kommunikationen, sie besteht aus allen Kommunikationen. (...) Für alle Teilsysteme der Gesellschaft kann dies nicht gelten, weil sie in einer innergesellschaftlichen Umwelt operieren, in der es ebenfalls Kommunikationen gibt. Teilsysteme kommunizieren denn auch mit Systemen in ihrer Umwelt (und nicht nur: über ihre Umwelt). Die Wirtschaft zum Beispiel zahlt Steuern und ermöglicht damit Politik. (...) Aber sie können sich nicht durch Kommunikation schließen, sich nicht als Kommunikationssystem von ihrer Umwelt unterscheiden. Sie benötigen, um sich als eigene autopoietische Systeme konstituieren zu können, ein eigenes, nur für sie geltendes Prinzip der Konstitution von Einheit, für das es in ihrer Umwelt keine Entsprechung gibt."(S.48ff) 'rekursive Schließung' "Der »unit act« der Wirtschaft ist die Zahlung. (...) Zahlungen sind nur aufgrund von Zahlungen möglich und haben im rekursiven Zusammenhang der Autopoiesis der Wirtschaft keinen anderen Sinn, als Zahlungen zu ermöglichen. (...) Die Wirtschaft besteht aus unaufhörlich neuen Zahlungen. Würden keine Zahlungen mehr erfolgen, würde die Wirtschaft schlicht aufhören, als ausdifferenziertes System zu existieren. Ihre basalen Ereignisse stehen unter dem kontinuierlichen Zwang der Selbsterneuerung, und genau dies ist der Grund für die rekursive Geschlossenheit. (...) Die These, daß das Wirtschaftssystem aus Zahlungen bestehe, ist in einer wichtigen Hinsicht zu einfach formuliert. (...) Es handelt sich nicht nur um Zahlungen, sondern auch um Nichtzahlungen. (...) Zahlung und Nichtzahlung sind durch einen Schematismus gekoppelte Ereignisse, das eine impliziert immer über die Negation das andere. Wer zahlt, kann eben sein Geld nicht behalten, und wer es behält, kann nicht zahlen, so daß immer eine Mitorientierung am Gegenteil mitläuft. (...) In diesem Sinne »zirkuliert« das Geld. (...) Ein Verständnis von Wirtschaft, das bei Zahlungen als den Grundoperationen des Systems ansetzt, kann alles, was sonst als Grundbegriff der Wirtschaftstheorie fungiert, - also etwa Produktion, Tausch, Verteilung, Kapital, Arbeit - als derivativen Sachverhalt behandeln. Vor allem wird mit diesem Ansatz die Differenz von Wert und Preis als Moment der Ausdifferenzierung des Systems verständlich. Werte repräsentieren im System die gesellschaftliche Relevanz des wirtschaftlichen Geschehens, Preise dagegen die systeminterne Autopoiesis. Denn sobald Zahlungen erbracht werden müssen, sind Preise nötig, die es ermöglichen, Erwartungen in bezug auf die zu zahlende Summe zubilden und darüber zu kommunizieren. Die Autopoiesis des Systems wird damit unabhängig von einer Einigung über den »wirklichen Wert« der Güter und Leistungen. (...) Das Regenerieren von Zahlungen durch Zahlungen bildet wie von selbst Strukturen aus, die ihrerseits als kontingent und variabel bewußt werden, also durch Interaktion (Feilschen) und Organisation beeinflußbar sein können, weil die Autopoiesis der Wirtschaft auf Geldbasis gesichert ist. (...) Profit tritt dann ein, wenn die Zahlung dem Zahlenden selbst zugute kommt. (...) Das System kann aber so eingerichtet werden, daß indirekt auch der Zahlende selbst Zahlungsmöglichkeiten gewinnt. Dadurch wird die Autopoiesis des Systems ein reflexiver Prozeß. (...) Das Profitmotiv selbst entprivatisiert den, der sich ihm widmet, und es hat seine Funktion nicht im Absaugen von »Reichtümern« aus der Wirtschaft, sondern gerade umgekehrt: in der selbstreferentiellen Schließungdes Funktionssystems. (...) Sozial wird das System von Reziprozität unabhängig und damit unabhängig von Bedingungen, die sehr stark durch den sozialen Rang der Beteiligten beeinflußbar sind. Erst diese Ausdifferenzierung aus der normal erwarteten Reziprozität macht die Wirtschaft autonom, nämlich fähig, sich selbst zu regulieren. (...) Profit ist mit alldem für soziale Konditionierungen weniger anfällig als Reziprozität. (...) Das Prinzip der rekursiven Schließung des Systems erhöht mithin die Freiheitsgrade des Systems bei zugleich verschärfter Selektivität."(S.52ff) 'Bedürfnisse, Offenheit und Ausdifferenzierung' "Die Offenheit der Wirtschaft findet ihren Ausdruck mithin darin, daß Zahlungen an Gründe für Zahlungen gebunden sind, die letztlich in die Umwelt des Systems verweisen. Dies ist ein schwieriger Gedanke, der eine sehr genaue Analyse erfordert. Wir setzen dafür den Begriff des Bedürfnisses ein. (...) Selbstverständlich haben auch Gesellschaften ohne ausdifferenziertes Wirtschaftssystem Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, denn auch sie kommen nicht ohne zu wirtschaften aus. Nur die Form, in der die Bedürfnisse im Hinblick auf Anlässe und auf Möglichkeiten der Befriedigung erfaßt werden, ändert sich und wird komplexer in dem Maße, als die Gesellschaft ein Wirtschaftssystem ausdifferenziert. (...) Der Begriff des Bedürfnisses bezeichnet im letzten Drittel des 18. Jahrhunderts schließlich das »natürliche« Verhältnis des Menschen zu seiner Zukunft. (...) Zunächst ist an elementare Bedürfnisse der Reproduktion des Menschen zu denken, also an Sachverhalte, die auch für die Gesellschaft selbst Umwelt sind. (...) Dazu kommen Bedürfnisse, die erst entstehen, wenn Geld zur Verfügung steht, um ihre Befriedigung zu ermöglichen. (...) Schließlich gibt es Bedürfnisse, die noch enger an die Wirtschaft selbst gebunden sind, vor allem die Sekundärbedürfnisse der wirtschaftlichen Produktion, also Bedarf an Energie, Material und Arbeitsleistung. (...) Die Beschreibung als Bedürfnis registriert mithin immer einen Grund für Zahlungen, aber dieser Grund ist in unterschiedlichem Ausmaß zugleich Artefakt von Gesellschaft und von Wirtschaft. (...) Die heute größere Bedeutung haben die Sekundärbedürfnisse des Wirtschaftssystems selbst, nämlich die Nachfrage nach Energie, Material und Arbeit. (...) Die Umweltabhängigkeit des Systems hängt in dem Maße vom System selbst ab, als dieses sich von der Befriedigung von Elementarbedürfnissen auf die Befriedigung von Luxusbedürfnissen und sodann auf die Befriedigung von Produktionsbedürfnissen umstellt. (...) Der letzte Schritt zur Abhängigkeit der Umweltabhängigkeit des Systems vom System ist mit dem Übergang zur Industriegesellschaft getan und seitdem so gut wie irreversibel. Er bedeutet unter anderem, daß auch Boden (wie alle anderen Ressourcen) und Arbeit nur noch für Geld zu haben sind. Erst jetzt ist die Wirtschaft ein monetär integriertes System und als solches in allem, was seine eigene Reproduktion betrifft, ausdifferenziert."(S.59ff) 'Funktion der Wirtschaft' "Grundsätzlich muß man in einem funktional differenzierten Gesellschaftssystem unterscheiden zwischen den Beziehungen zwischen den einzelnen Teilsystemen und der Beziehung eines Teilsystems zur Gesellschaft. Im erstgenannten Falle handelt es sich um Leistungen, in denen die Teilsysteme sich lernend und adaptiv danach richten, was in der innergesellschaftlichen Umwelt von ihnen verlangt wird. In der Beziehung zur Gesellschaft dagegen sind sie autonom, weil sie hier sozusagen Richter in eigener Sache sind, nämlich eine Funktion für die Gesellschaft wahrnehmen. Die Befriedigung von Bedürfnissen kann demnach allenfalls als Leistung der Wirtschaft angesehen werden. Die Frage nach ihrer Funktion ist damit noch nicht beantwortet. (...) Menschen operieren in der Bestimmung und der Befriedigung dessen, was sie als Bedürfnis erfahren, nicht allein und nicht unabhängig voneinander (...). Jeder stimuliert und stört den anderen. Daraus, und nicht aus der Unzuverlässigkeit der Natur, ergibt sich ein Vorsorgebedürfnis. Jeder muß, weil auch andere interessiert sind und interferieren werden, langfristig Vorsorgen, und dieses Vorsorgen macht alle Güter knapp; denn jeder möchte für seine Zukunft reservieren, was ein anderer schon gegenwärtig braucht. (...) Es muß ein sozialer Mechanismus erfunden werden, der eine zukunftsstabile Vorsorge mit je gegenwärtigen Verteilungen verknüpft. Das ist die Funktion der Wirtschaft. (...) Der Bezug auf Knappheit reicht jedoch als Funktionsangabe nicht aus. Dies ergibt sich schon daraus, daß eine voll monetarisierte Wirtschaft es nicht mit nur einer, sondern mit zwei Knappheiten zu tun hat: mit der weltbedingten Knappheit der Güter und Leistungen und mit der artifiziellen Knappheit des Geldes. (...) Die Funktion der Wirtschaft muß deshalb durch die Konditionierung der Beziehungen zwischen diesen beiden Knappheiten, vor allem also durch Preise, erfüllt werden; sie kann nicht einfach als Minderung der Knappheit oder als Mehrung des Reichtums begriffen werden. (...) Damit ist aber nur die Hälfte des Problems gelöst. Es geht nicht allein um Dauerbefriedigungen, sondern auch um zeitliche Prioritäten unterschiedlicher Bedürfnisse verschiedener Personen bzw. sozialer Systeme; es geht also immer auch um gegenwärtig zu entscheidende (eigentlich: sich entscheidende!) Verteilungsprobleme, und die Zukunftssicherheit liegt nicht zuletzt in den Aussichten, jetzt und in Zukunft an der Verteilung günstig zu partizipieren. (...) Für den Fall der Wirtschaft spezifiziert sich die Einheit der geschlossen-offenen aütopoietischen Reproduktion dadurch, daß die Geschlossenheit des Systems (unter der Bedingung des Geldwertes, das heißt unter der Bedingung der Eignung von Zahlungen, Zahlungen zu ermöglichen) Zukunftssicherheit in der Form der Zahlungsfähigkeit garantiert. (...) Zugleich garantiert die Offenheit des Systems, daß alle Zahlungen an Bedürfnisbefriedigungen orientiert sind und daß derjenige, der seine Bedürfnisse in der durch Geld erweiterten Reichweite befriedigen will, zahlen muß, das heißt Zahlungen ermöglichen muß. (...) Das Leistungsniveau ausdifferenzierter Wirtschaft und monetär gesteuerter Autopoiesis ist eine hochgradig unwahrscheinliche und daher instabile Errungenschaft. Die dadurch bedingte Herauslösung aus der Politik ist zum Beispiel politisch kaum zu verkraften. Auch die wissenschaftliche Forschung sieht ihre Autonomie in Frage gestellt, wenn sie einerseits zunehmend mehr Geld kostet und andererseits nur zu einem sehr geringen Prozentsatz Ergebnisse produziert, die unter dem Selektionsprinzip der Wirtschaft profitabel genutzt werden können. (...) Wir müssen es hier bei diesen Andeutungen belassen. Sie dienen im Moment nur dazu, dem Eindruck zu begegnen, als ob die Verlagerung der Funktionserfüllung auf autopoietische Subsysteme der Gesellschaft uneingeschränkt als Fortschritt begrüßt werden müßte. Wir wissen heute nicht einmal, ob auf dieser Grundlage eine dauerhafte (oder mindestens für einige Jahrhunderte stabile) Gesellschaftsstruktur evoluieren wird."(S.63ff) 'doppelte Kontingenz des Markt' "Kommunikationsmedien sind nicht die Folge funktionaler Systemdifferenzierung, sondern eher Katalysatoren für die Ausdifferenzierungvon Funktionssystemen. (...) Sie verhindern, daß die Ablehnungswahrscheinlichkeit den Kommunikationsprozeß entmutigt, und motivieren durch die Art, wie die Selektion präsentiert wird, zur Kommunikation. (...) Der Geldcode schreibt nicht vor, daß jemand verkauft oder eine Dienstleistung erbringt; aber er ermöglicht es, die Nachfrage mit einem Zahlungsangebot zu verbinden; und dies wiederum macht es möglich, Sach- und Leistungsangebote und schließlich sogar ganze Organisationen darauf einzustellen, daß eine solche Nachfrage vorkommt. Der Produzent profitiert, mit anderen Worten, davon, daß die natürliche Unwahrscheinlichkeit der Nachfragenach seinem Gut beseitigt ist. Der wichtigste Effekt des Mediums Geld ergibt sich auf gesamtgesellschaftlicher Ebene dadurch, daß die Zahlung Dritte beruhigt. Sie können, obwohl sie auch selbst an den Gütern und Leistungen interessiert sind (oder: in Zukunft interessiert sein könnten) zusehen, wie jemand auf knappe Güter zugreift,weil er dafür zahlt. (...) Die Selektion einer Handlung, nämlich des Zugriffs auf knappe Güter, wird durch den Code des Mediums Geld in ein bloßes Erleben Dritter transformiert. Sie nehmen es hin wie eine Information über ein Faktum, an dem sie nicht beteiligt sind. (...) Das Eigeninteresse der Dritten wird neutralisiert bzw. auf eine eigene Beteiligung an der Autopoiesis von Wirtschaft umgelenkt. Sie werden motiviert, selbst zu wirtschaften, um selbstZahlungen zu erhalten und zahlen zu können. (...) Das Geld selbst muß knapp gehalten werden, und dies auch dann, wenn man weiß, daß es als bloßes Kommunikationssymbol an sich nicht knapp ist. Zugleich hat man den Zusatzgewinn, daß die Knappheit quantifiziert und das Prinzip der Summenkonstanz operationalisiert werden kann. (...) Knappheit ist somit einerseits eine in den Mediencode eingebaute Kontingenzformel, die der Einsicht, daß alles auch anders möglich ist, eine leicht technisierbare Form gibt, die für jede Operation einleuchtet. Knappheit ist zugleich eine Zweitfassung der Funktion des Wirtschaftssystems, Zukunftssicherheit zuverteilen. In genau entsprechender Weise vollzieht die Geldzahlung zwei Sinnbezüge in einem: sie orientiert sich am symbolisch generalisierten Medium des Geldes und reproduziert auf diese Weise das autopoietische System der Wirtschaft. (...) Das ist eine weder logisch noch evolutionär zwangsläufige Errungenschaft. (...) Daß die Wirtschaft ihre Ausdifferenzierung in der Gesellschaftmit Hilfe des Geldes und in Richtung auf eine autopoietische Selbstreproduktion von Zahlungen durch Zahlungen vollzieht, macht schließlich auch die Typik der Innendifferenzierung des Wirtschaftssystems verständlich. (...) Im System der Geldwirtschaft kann die Binnendifferenzierung demnach über eine Repetition, Aggregation und Diversifikation von Zwecken eingeleitet werden - vorausgesetzt nur, daß die Verfolgung der Zwecke etwas einbringt. Dies ist nur im Bereich der Produktion, nicht auch im Konsum der Fall. (...) Die Funktionseinteilung Produktion/Verteilung/Konsum beherrscht zwar die Orientierung des Wirtschaftssystems. Die entsprechenden Differenzen (...) sind Leitdifferenzen des Systems. An ihnen findet die Notwendigkeit des Geldes ihren Rückhalt. Aber sie können nicht in Richtung auf eine Subsystemdifferenzierung ausgebaut werden. (...) Dies hat Konsequenzen für den Begriff des Marktes. Man magzunächst meinen, der Markt sei ein eigenes System. (...) Der Markt - das wäre danach die Gesamtheit der Verteilungsorganisationen oder Einzelrollen, die zwischen Produktion und Konsum vermitteln. Sieht man aber genauer zu, dann findet man, daß diese Organisationen sich »nach dem Markt richten«; und sie meinen damit zweifellos nicht: daß sie sich nach sich selbst richten. »Der Markt« ist mithin nichts anderes als eine Grenze, er ist die Wahrnehmung des Konsums aus der Sicht der Produktion und Verteilungsorganisation. (...) Die Grenze wirkt wie ein Spiegel, der insofern zur Integration der Produktion beiträgt, als jedes Unternehmen im Spiegel des Marktes sich selbst und die Konkurrenten zu Gesicht bekommt. (...) Abstrakter formuliert ist der Markt als Grenze die Differenz von bestimmter und unbestimmter (eigener und umweltmäßiger) Komplexität. Die eigene Komplexität ist - so zögernd man dies als Soziologe sagt - durch Organisation kontrollierbar. (...) Die umweltmäßige Komplexität ist dagegen unbestimmt - einerseits wegen der Vielzahl ihrer interdepertdenten Möglichkeiten, andererseits und vor allem aber auch, weil sie nicht unabhängig von den Aktivitäten der Konkurrenten und von den eigenen Aktivitäten als Konkurrent der Konkurrenten bestimmt werden kann. Als Umwelt erscheint der Markt mithin in der Form eines selbstreferentiellen Zirkels bzw. in der Form doppelter Kontingenz. Man sieht und berechnet vor allem Anschlüsse für eigenes Handeln und verkraftet die Umwelt durch Transformation von Unsicherheit in Risiko."(S.68ff) 'Selbstbeschreibung der Wirtschaft' "Soweit Wirtschaftswissenschaften Wissenschaft zu sein beanspruchen, sind sie selbst Teil eines gesellschaftlich ausdifferenzierten autopoietischen Systems. Ihre basale Operation ist der Erkenntnisgewinn. Sie produzieren Erkenntnisse aus Erkenntnissen und qualifizieren das als Erkenntnis, was im rekursiven Verhältnis zu anderen Erkenntnissen diese Qualität übernehmen kann. (...) Dabei erscheint die Umwelt (in unserem Falle also die Wirtschaft) als Gegenstand der Erkenntnis. (...) Funktional analog zu dem, was wir oben zu »Bedürfnissen« gesagt haben, dient hier die Kategorie des »Gegenstandes« dazu, in einem rekursiv geschlossenen System Offenheit für die Umwelt zu präsentieren. (...) Falls es sich beim Gegenstand um ein autopoietisches System handelt (...), erfordert die Begrifflichkeit (also nicht etwa: die Realität selbst!), zu berücksichtigen, daß diese Art von Gegenständen ihre eigene Einheit selbst erzeugt. (...) Damit wird es wirtschafts''wissenschaftlich'' relevant, darauf zu achten, wie der Gegenstand Wirtschaft seine eigene Einheit erzeugt. Hiervon ist zu unterscheiden, was sich im Wirtschaftssystem selbst als Form für Selbstbeobachtung und Selbstbeschreibung entwickelt. Hier geht es darum, wie in der Wirtschaft über die Wirtschaft kommuniziert wird. (...) Alle Selbstbeobachtungen und Selbstbeschreibungen werden an Differenzen orientiert, hier also an Preisdifferenzen. (...) Erst jetzt Jahrhundert entsteht auch in der Wirtschaft selbst ein Reflexionsbedarf mit dem Bemühen, die Operationsweise, die Strukturen und den Strukturwandel des eigenen Systems als Einheit des eigenen Systems zu begreifen. (...) Die Semantik wird von Natur auf Freiheit umgestellt. (...) Dennoch kommt, aufs Ganze gesehen, mit der Anfertigung theoretischer Selbstbeschreibungen ein neues Moment hinzu. Deshalb müssen wir zwischen Selbstbeobachtung (laufendes Erleben) und Selbstbeschreibung (Anfertigung semantischer Artefakte) unterscheiden. Die Theorien wirken auf das System, das sie beschreiben, ein. (...) Dies ist für die damalige Zeit ein neuer Gedanke. Er wird durch die (deskriptiv völlig unrealistische) Metapher des Zirkels und der Zirkulation dargestellt. Das System der Zirkulation setzt sich selbst voraus, erhält sich selbst und steigert bzw. reduziert sich selbst durch Ausweitung bzw. Verkürzung des Durchmessers des Zirkels. (...) Theorie fordert dazu auf, politische und legislative Behinderungen der Wirtschaft zu beseitigen, die im Steuersystem, in den Beschränkungen des Handels und im Zunftwesen liegen. (...) Sie hat wirtschaftspolitische Ziele. Sie erstrebt Vermehrung des Reichtums, an dem alle als Eigentümer und der Monarch als Eigentümer der Souveränität partizipieren werden. Sie sieht die vorhandene Rechtsordnung mit neuen Augen jetzt als vermeidbare und verderbliche Restriktion. (...) Man kann die weitere Entwicklung solcher Theorien des Systems im System von Quesnay über Smith und Ricardo (hier vor allem: Ersetzung der Differenz reich/arm durch die Differenz Kapital/Arbeit) bis zu Keynes und vielleicht Friedman hin verfolgen. (...) Wenn man davon ausgehen muß, daß die Theorien ihren Gegenstand verändern, indem sie in ihm angewandt werden, muß man damit rechnen, daß sie sich selbst durch Publikationen außer Kraft setzen. Zu der alten, mindestens seitdem 18. Jahrhundert geläufigen politischen Kritik des Einflusses der Wirtschaftstheorie kommt also ein erkenntnistheoretisches Problem hinzu: Die Wirtschaft selbst ändert sich infolge ihrer Beschreibung. (...) Dadurch, daß das System auf seine Selbstbeschreibung reagiert, ändern sich auch die Problemformeln, die »Theorie« und »Praxis« verknüpfen. (...) Die darauf des Wohlstandes eingestellte Marktwirtschaft erzeugte das Problem der Arbeitslosigkeit und das Problem der gewerkschaftlich und politisch bedingten Herausnahme der Arbeitskosten aus dem Marktmechanismus. (...) Das daraufhin entstehende Problem scheint nun zu sein, wie Investionen kalkuliert werden können, wenn es keine politisch unabhängigen Preise, vor allem keine politisch unabhängigen Geldpreise (Zinsen) mehr gibt. Die Reflexionstheorie wird in diesem Sinne durch ihre eigene Einwirkung auf das System dynamisiert. Sie muß nicht nur »Erkenntnisfortschritt« erbringen, sondern vor allem auf die durch sie selbst mitbewirkten Zustandsänderungen reagieren, indem sie ihre Problemformeln und wohl auch ihre Leitdifferenzen (wie z.B. reich/arm, Kapital/Arbeit, Investition/Konsum) auswechselt. (...) Für eine soziologische Analyse dieser Theoriegeschichte ist unter anderem wichtig festzuhalten, daß sich die Theoriebildung damit auf die Teilsysteme verlagert. (...) Die Reflexion des Wirtschaftssystems wechselt sozusagen ihre Anlehnung aus; statt auf Religion, Moral, Recht und Politik stützt sie sich jetzt auf Wissenschaft und gewinnt damit größere Freiheiten in der Selbstbeschreibung. (...) Der Hauptpunktscheint zu sein, daß die neuen wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Reflexionstheorien gegenüber der Differenz von reich und arm kühles Blut bewahren müssen, während die gesamtgesellschaftliche Reflexion genau dies nicht kann. Also Indifferenz als Differenz! (...) Reich und arm waren in der alten Gesellschaft nur ein Aspekt von Stratifikation gewesen, fast identisch mit der Notwendigkeit von Ordnung schlechthin. (...) Mit der Auflösung der ständischen Ordnung war diese Differenz gewissermaßen übriggeblieben, den Physiokraten galt sie als eine Notwendigkeit der Natur und lagdamit als Gesellschaft außerhalb der Selbstregulierung ökonomischer Verhältnisse. Bald darauf führt die Annäherung der gesellschaftlichen und der ökonomischen Begrifflichkeit zu der These (die Hegel bereits voraussetzt), daß die Gesellschaft als System der Bedürfnisse diese Differenz erzeugt. (...) Hegel und Marx behalten genau diese Sorge im Blick, und das führt speziell Marx zur »Kritik der politischen Ökonomie« als einer Theorie des Kapitalismus für Kapitalisten. Das ist nun natürlich auch keine Lösung, denn es sind nicht die Kapitalisten, die diese Theorie schreiben, sondern sie entspricht genau den Bedingungen und Konsequenzen funktionaler Differenzierung im Bereich der Wirtschaft (und ihre Kritik müßte daher ergänzt werden durch entsprechende Kritiken aller anderen Funktionssysteme). Die Theorie autopoietischer Systeme (...) macht gerade diese Differenz, nämlich die Möglichkeit, die evolutionäre Unwahrscheinlichkeit und die Risiken der Ausdifferenzierung von autopoietischen Subsystemen, zu ihrem Problem."(S.75ff) 'ungeklärte Wertverhältnisse der Subsysteme' "Will man genauer festhalten, was es bedeutet, daß ein Funktionssystem sich nicht nach dem Code eines anderen richtet, so muß vorausgeschickt werden, daß damit nicht die Irrelevanz der Werte der anderen Systeme behauptet wird. Selbstverständlich kann die Politik nicht einfach ignorieren, wer in bezug auf bestimmte Güter Eigentümer ist und wer nicht; so wenig wie sie ignorieren kann, was nach dem Stande der Wissenschaft wahre Erkenntnis ist oder nicht. (...) Ob und mit welcher Tragweite Werte anderer Systeme für ein System relevant sind, entscheidet das akzeptierende System nach dem eigenen Code und den eigenen Programmen; es kann sich aber in dieser Hinsicht nie auf eine Position radikaler Indifferenz zurückziehen. Funktionale Differenzierung heißt aber auf der Ebene der Codes, daß andere Codes als Unterscheidungen ignoriert werden können. Die Distanzierung bezieht sich nicht auf die Werte selbst, sondern auf ihre Unterscheidung, auf die Form ihres Auftretens in einem Code, mit nur einer (unären) Umschaltoperation (Negation) und mit Ausschluß dritter Werte. (...) Gotthard Günther nennt diese Position der Indifferenz in bezug auf eine Unterscheidung einen Rejektionswert und den Gebrauch dieses Wertes zur Verknüpfung der Werte des rejizierten Codes Transjunktion (im Unterschied zu Konjunktion/Disjunktion). Aus rein logischen Gründen ist jeder dritte Wert, der in bezug auf einen binären Code benutzt bzw. in diesen eingeführt wird, ein Rejektionswert. (...) Allerdings: Man kann nicht im voraus schon sicher sein, daß dieser Überlegungsgang, der bei Funktionen der logischen Verknüpfung (Konjunktion, Disjunktion und dann: Transjunktion) ansetzt, unserem Problem voll gerecht wird. (...) Weder Konjunktion noch Disjunktion erzwingen eine logische Entscheidung, wenn die zu verknüpfenden Werte entweder beide positiv oder beide negativ sind. Lediglich bei unterschiedlichen Werten kommt es zu unterschiedlichen Resultaten, je nachdem, ob die Verknüpfung konjunktiv oder disjunktiv vorgenommen wird, und lediglich diese Option sollte durch die Operation der Transjunktion vermieden werden. (...) Man müßte, mit anderen Worten, eine Logik aufbauen können, in der jeder Code zugleich einen positiven bzw. negativen Rejektionswert für jeden anderen Code anbietet. (...) Da ein gesellschaftliches Subsystem (...) sich selbst nur durch Einschluß eines Rejektionswertes bzw. einer Position für Rejek-tionswerte vollständig beschreiben kann muss es den Rejektionswert zugleich als internen und als externen Wert behandeln, je nachdem, ob es sich selbst als Subsystem der Gesellschaft oder als System mit anders codierten Systemen in seiner Umwelt behandelt. (...) Außerdem wäre »der« Rejektionswert ein Wert nur, wenn er die Gesellschaft repräsentiert, die fordert, daß das System in einer anders codierten gesellschaftsinternen Umwelt zurechtkommt; und zugleich würde er viele Werte repräsentieren, je nachdem, welche anderen Funktionssysteme konkret gemeint sind, welche anderen Codes Werte definieren, die für das in Frage stehende System als Rejektionswerte fungieren. Dieses Verhältnis von Einheit und Vielfalt kann nur adäquat erfaßt werden, wenn man ein Verhältnis der Systemdifferenzierung (Vielheit als Einheit) zugrunde legt. (...) Die Position so komplexer, theoretisch ungeklärter Wertverhältnisse wird heute faktisch durch eine Trivialmoral und durch Forderungen und Appelle an die Adresse »der Wirtschaft« ausgefüllt. (...) In diesem Spiel wird das, was als die Wirtschaft zählt, auf Großorganisationen der Produktion, des Handels und des Bankwesens beschränkt. Eine Moral muß eben greifbare Adressaten haben. So entsteht eine möglicherweise explosive Mischung von Selbstdarstellungen und Forderungen, Entgegenkommen und Unzufriedenheit mit Tendenzen zum Stellungskampf. Es ist jedoch nicht zu sehen, wie von diesen Positionen aus eine Theorie des gesellschaftlichen Kontextes der Wirtschaft geschrieben werden könnte. Und das hat unteranderem zur Folge, daß die klassischen oder neoklassischen Reflexionstheorien des Wirtschaftssystems angefochten, aber ungerührt fortgeschrieben werden können."(S.85ff) Der Markt als innere Umwelt des Wirtschaftssystems 'Historischer Marktbegriff' "Gemeint ist ein Sachverhalt, der durch Ausdifferenzierung spezifisch wirtschaftlicher Prozesse entsteht. Deshalb liegt es nahe, anzunehmen, der Markt sei, wenn nicht mehr der besondere Ort, an dem getauscht wird, so doch ein besonderes soziales System, das sich durch seine spezifischen Funktionen von anderen Systemen unterscheide. (...) Man könnte sich vorstellen, daß die Begriffe Wirtschaft und Markt hiermit gleichgesetzt werden, beide dasselbe System bezeichnend. Dazu paßt es aber schlecht, daß man von einem Unterschied von Marktwirtschaft und Planwirtschaft spricht. (...) Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, den Markt als ein Subsystem des Wirtschaftssystems aufzufassen - etwa nach der alten Vorstellung von Handel. Auch das führt jedoch in unlösbare Schwierigkeiten, wenn man den Markt im Unterschied zu Produktion und Konsum, zu Betrieben und Haushalten konkret definieren will."(S.91f) 'selbstreferenzieller Marktbegriff' "Es geht nicht darum, ob etwas (und ob so etwas wie der Markt) ein System »ist« oder nicht. Die Frage ist vielmehr, welche System/ Umwelt-Referenz einer Analyse derjenigen Phänomene zugrunde gelegt wird, die man als Markt bezeichnet. (...) Die System/Umwelt-Differenz wird in aller Konsequenz auch auf die Probleme der Systemdifferenzierung angewandt. Systemdifferenzierung heißt dann: Wiederholung der Differenzierung von System und Umwelt innerhalb von Systemen. Dadurch entsteht eine »interne Umwelt«- eine gesamtsysteminterne Umwelt der Teilsysteme des Systems. (...) In ihr gelten bereits Sonderbedingungen, die man nicht überall findet. (...) Je nach der Systemreferenz (die ein Beobachter wählt) ergeben sich daraus zwei Möglichkeiten, die Wirtschaft zu betrachten: als Gesamtsystem und als Umwelt ihrer Teilsysteme. (...) Aus der Sicht eines partizipierenden Systems, also in dessen Beobachtungspraxis, ist »die Wirtschaft« dagegen eine besondere Umwelt, aus der das partizipierende System selbst sich ausdifferenziert. Für das partizipierende System ist die Wirtschaft also diejenige Einheit, die die Differenz von partizipierendem System und wirtschaftsspezifischer Umwelt übergreift; sie ist die Einheit, die aus dem partizipierenden System und seiner wirtschaftssysteminternen Umwelt besteht. (...) Dennoch ist dies jeweils nur aufgrund einer ausdifferenzierten Wirtschaft und nur in ihr möglich; denn ohne diese Voraussetzung gäbe es jene Sonderumwelt gar nicht, die besondere Bedingungen für weitere Differenzierungen bereithält. (...) Als Markt kann man dann die wirtschaftsinterne Umwelt der partizipierenden Systeme des Wirtschaftssystems ansehen, die für jedes eine andere, zugleich aber auch für alle dieselbe ist. Der Begriff des Marktes bezeichnet also kein System, sondern eine Umwelt. (...) Als Markt wird mithin das Wirtschaftssystem selbst zur Umwelt seiner eigenen Aktivitäten. (...) Am Markt beobachtet man nur mit Hilfe der Preise, also mit einem reduzierten, zirkulär geschlossenen Netzwerk von Beeinflussungen. (...) Das Wirtschaftssystem macht, um diesen zentralen Punkt nochmals zu betonen, sich selbst zur Umwelt, um auf diese Weise Reduktionen zu erreichen, mit denen es sich selbst und anderes in einer Umwelt beobachten kann. (...) ist ein sich selbst beobachtendes System. (...) Eine soziologische Beobachtung und Beschreibung des Marktes ist also immer eine Beobachtung und Beschreibung von Beobachtungen, eine Beobachtung mindestens zweiter, wenn nicht dritter Ordnung. (...) Der Markt wird durch Beobachtung einer durch ein Gesamtsystem präparierten Umwelt konstituiert. (...) Wir beobachten nicht, wie »die« Wirtschaft als Einheit »sich selbst« als Einheit beobachtet, sondern wie sie durch Differenzierung zur Umwelt für partizipierende Systeme wird, die dann jeweils ihre Umwelt beobachten können. (...) Unser Theorievorschlag sieht den Markt (...) als ein poly-''kontexturales''System, das für jedes Zentrum eine andere und doch dieselbe Umwelt bereithält."(S.92ff) 'Marktwirtschaft vs. Planwirtschaft' "Es versteht sich für eine Theorie komplexer selbstreferentieller Systeme von selbst, daß solche Systeme nicht geplant werden können. wenn im System geplant wird, wird das im System beobachtet. Dann wird entweder plangemäß weitergehandelt oder planwidrig konterkariert. Es ist nicht lohnend, ja irreführend, wenn man dies durch einen Gegensatz von Marktwirtschaft und Planwirtschaft zum Ausdruck bringen will. (...) Der Gegenbegriff zu Marktwirtschaft (...) ist nicht Planwirtschaft und nicht Staatstätigkeit, sondern Subsistenzwirtschaft. Eine solche Wirtschaft läuft ohne nennenswerte monetäre Vermittlung ab. Ihr fehlt daher die über den Geldmechanismus laufende Zentralisierung, und ihr fehlt vor allem das durch Preise ermöglichte Beobachten des Beobachtens. (...) Der Zeithorizont, in dem Bedürfnisbefriedigung möglich ist, wird durch Vorratshaltung bestimmt. Bedürfnisse, die so nicht befriedigt werden können, können nicht entwickelt werden."(S.96ff) 'Knappheitsparadox' "Eine erste Überlegung zielt auf die Behandlung des Knappheitsparadoxes. Darunter soll verstanden werden, daß jeder Zugriff auf knappe Güter, der der Minderung von Knappheit dient, die Knappheit vermehrt. Reichlichere Versorgung des einen ist größere Not des anderen, und nur weil dies so ist, gibt es überhaupt das soziale Problem der Knappheit. (...) Statt sich durch die Paradoxie blockieren zu lassen, unterscheidet man Mengenentscheidungen und Allokationsentscheidungen und hat es dann nur noch mit der Frage zu tun, um welche Art von Entscheidung es sich jeweils handelt. (...) Das funktioniert, soweit es funktioniert. Es funktioniert vor allem, wenn die Gesellschaft die notwendige Indifferenz gegen das Unglück der anderen, das heißt die Ausdifferenzierung der Wirtschaft garantieren kann. (...) Hierauf hat die Wirtschaftstheorie zunächst mit der Metapher der »invisible hand« reagiert. Das heißt: An die Stelle der Ebenendifferenzierung wurde die Invisibilisierung des Paradoxes gesetzt. (...) Man gab die Annahme einer Mengenkonstanz auf, um durch die Art der Allokation ein Mengenwachstum produzieren und zugleich diejenigen, die dabei zu kurz kommen, abfinden zu können. Den Politikern und der öffentlichen Meinung wird folglich suggeriert, Wirtschaftswachstum sei notwendig, sei eine Bedingung gesellschaftlicher Stabilität. (...) Als System gesehen, verschleiert die Wirtschaft die Differenzvon Mengenentscheidungen und Allokationsentscheidungen. (...) Die Verteilung hat Folgen, die man anhand der geltenden Wertordnung nicht rechtfertigen kann. Als Umwelt der Teilsysteme macht sie es diesen jedoch möglich, Mengenentscheidungen und Allokationsentscheidungen zu trennen. Dies geschieht über Geldsummenkonstanzen, also über Budgets, und ihre Variation durch Kredit. (...) Jeder Haushalt und jeder Betrieb kann entscheiden, wie er seine begrenzten Mittel einsetzt. Die Wirtschaft (...) kann dies nicht. (...) Es gibt keine Repräsentation der Wirtschaft in der Wirtschaft, keine Möglichkeit des Ganzen, ein Teil des Ganzen zu sein. Diese Unmöglichkeit ist nichts anderes als die Form, in die das Paradox der Selbstreferenz durch Differenzierung gebracht wird. Die beiden Ebenen sind jetzt: das System als Einheit und das System als Differenz, nämlich als Differenz jeweils eines partizipierenden Systems und seiner systeminternen Umwelt. Beides ist dasselbe und verschieden. The Same is Differenz. Der Markt macht es möglich."(S.98) 'Konkurrenz' "Inzwischen ist wohl unbestritten, daß Konkurrenz keine »perfekte Konkurrenz« mit allwissenden Teilnehmern sein kann, weil dies die Orientierung am Konkurrenten, der sich seinerseits am Konkurrenten orientiert, der doppelten Kontingenz aussetzen, sie also unmöglich machen würde. (...) Konkurrenz kann kein System sein. (...) Konkurrenz ist Struktur einer Umwelt, nicht Struktur eines Systems. (...) Soziologisch wird am Prinzip der Konkurrenz vor allem auffallen, daß es von Interaktion unter den Konkurrenten absehen kann und gerade in der Wirtschaft weitestgehend interaktionsfrei, also friedlich funktioniert. Konkurrenz ist also kein Konflikt, auch kein limitierter und regulierter Konflikt, denn die Beteiligten haben überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun. (...) Konkurrenz gibt die Möglichkeit, das Einwirken anderer auf das Erreichen eigener Ziele angesichts knapper Ressourcen einzuschätzen, ohne daß dazu Kontakt aufgenommen werden müßte. Es handelt sich um eine Struktur der Sozialdimension des Erlebens und Handelns. (...) Konkurrenz neutralisiert insofern das Problem der »doppelten Kontingenz« und damit die Notwendigkeit, Kommunikationen zu suchen und zu finden, auf die mit »ja« und nicht mit »nein« reagiert wird. (...) Die Sensibilität des Wirtschaftssystems und sein Reaktionstempo beruhen sehr wesentlich darauf, daß Interaktion eingespart wird. Die Reaktion auf Ereignisse wird nicht über lange Ketten und Verzweigungenvon Interaktion zu Interaktion erzeugt, sondern durch eine fast gleichzeitige Reaktion vieler auf das, was viele als Reaktion anderer unterstellen. (...) An dieser Errungenschaft kann man ablesen, daß auch die moderne Wirtschaft sich auf ein hohes Maß an Differenzierung von Gesellschaftssystem und Interaktionssystemen eingerichtet hat, das für die heutige Gesellschaft charakteristisch ist. Damit ist eine hohe, praktisch unkontrollierbare Eigendynamik freigesetzt. Das System reagiert (...) nicht auf Strukturvorgaben, sondern auf Veränderungen, und jede Intervention, zum Beispiel durch Zentralbanken oder durch Regierungen, ist vor allem als Ereignis wirksam. (...) Ob Konkurrenz unter diesen Umständen die vielen günstigen Eigenschaften hat, die ihr zugeschrieben werden, und ob nicht andere Eigenschaften sehr viel wichtiger und folgenreicher sind, ist eine empirische Frage. (Fn.27 "Besonders umstritten ist, ob politische Konkurrenz innovativ oder nicht gerade umgekehrt fortschritts- und anpassungshemmend wirkt. (...) Auch im Wissenschaftssystem beklagt man sich darüber, daß verschärfte Konkurrenz negative Resultate habe, nämlich Zunahme von gefälschten oder geschönten Daten und entsprechende Vertrauensverluste.") Was man zweifelsfrei beobachten kann, ist jedoch, daß die Sozialumwelt Markt ein hohes Maß an Differenzierung zwischen (1) Konkurrenten, (2) Tauschpartnern und (3) Mitarbeitern bzw. Haushaltsangehörigen ermöglicht. Das ist in Systemen kleineren Formats nicht erreichbar. Mit dieser Differenzierung wird Spezifikationsfähigkeit gewonnen. (...) Man liest die Konkurrenzlage entweder an bekannten Mitbewerbern oder an der Durchsetzbarkeit von Preisen ab. Als Korrelat dazu können für den Bereich der Kooperation Organisationen und Haushalte ausdifferenziert werden, die von Konkurrenzdruck entlastet sind, sofern sie nicht aufgrund eigener Differenzierungen eigene »Märkte« entwickeln. (...) Eine Wirtschaft, die die Differenzierung von Konkurrenz, Tausch und Kooperation auf diese Weise ins Extrem treiben kann, wird auch in bezug auf Teilnahmemotivation in weitem Umfange autonom. Die Differenz ordnet die Inklusion der Teilnehmer ins System. Die Frage, ob überhaupt, stellt sich nicht (oder wie man mit Seitenblick auf neue Tendenzen zum »Aussteigen« sagen muß: nur marginal). Statt dessen stellen sich die Teilfragen: mit wem tauschen, gegen wen konkurrieren, mit wem kooperieren, die natürlich nur in hoher Abhängigkeit voneinander beantwortet werden können. Dies scheintaber vorauszusetzen, daß das Wirtschaftssystem als eine Sonderumwelt der Teilsysteme ausdifferenziert ist und nicht als einheitliche Organisation. (...) Auch eine zentral geplante Wirtschaft ist eine Marktwirtschaft. Sie kann nur die Spezifikation der Differenzierung von Konkurrenz, Tausch und Kooperation nicht sehr weit treiben, weil das gesamte System als Kooperation organisiert ist. (...) Die Preise versagen als Mittel der Information über den Zusammenhang von Konkurrenz, Tausch und Kooperation. Sie müssen in dieser Funktion durch direkte Einschätzung von Entscheidungstendenzen ersetzt werden. Die Paradoxie der Knappheit wird als Differenz von Mengenentscheidungen und Allokationsscheidungen organisiert und damit politisiert. Unsere These (...) gilt mithin für »kapitalistische« ebenso wie für »sozialistische« Wirtschaften. (...) Die Frage ist, wie eine Sonderumwelt für Wirtschaft ausdifferenziert wird, ob durch den monetäre nMechanismus allein oder auch durch Organisation. In beiden Fällen ist ein hohes Maß an Zentralisation erforderlich. (...) Vor dem Hintergrund dieser Analyse profilieren sich konträre Tendenzen, die sich aber, gleichsam als Gegenstrategien, an der durchgesetzten Ausdifferenzierung von Wettbewerbswirtschaft orientieren. So lassen sich Bemühungen von Firmen beobachten, ihren Kundenstamm durch quasi-Interaktion an sich zubinden, Weihnachtsgrüße zu übersenden, zu Veranstaltungen einzuladen, Vorzugsbehandlung zu suggerieren, kurz: Gemeinschaft, wenn nicht Familie zu mimen. (...) Entsprechend suchen Firmen neuerdings so etwas wie »corporate identity«. Das Wirtschaftsunternehmen findet ihr Hauptziel darin (...), anderen zu gefallen."(S.101ff) 'Marktbeobachtung durch Produzenten' "Was beobachten Produzenten, wenn sie den Markt beobachten? (...) Sie beobachten sich selbst, sie beobachten ihre Konkurrenten. Die Undurchsichtigkeit der Konsummotive wirkt wie ein Spiegel, der den Blick auf die Produktion zurückwirft und keinen Durchblick zuläßt. (Fn.33: Diese Verwendung der Spiegel-Metapher muß freilich im Blick behalten, daß man im Spiegel mehr sieht als nur sich selbst. Man sieht im Spiegel sich selbst im Kontext, sich selbst mit Konkurrenten.) Markttypisch ist vielmehr, daß es ausreicht, wenn man sich an eigenen Erfahrungsreihen und an dem, was die Konkurrenz bietet, orientiert und sich in den eigenen Produktionsplänen lernfähig darauf einstellt. (...) In dieses Bild passen Strategien der Selbstbestätigung des Produzenten, die für ihn als ein Substitut für Kenntnisse über Konsumbereitschaften dienen. Das gilt für Werbung, das gilt für artifizielle Produktunterscheidungen, das gilt für Namen und Formen von Markenartikeln. Vor allem der inzwischen voll entwickelte Stil der Werbung bestätigt diese Analyse: man gibt sich formal friedlich, man argumentiert nicht, man formuliert sein Produkt. (...) Mit Hilfe dieser Unterscheidung Kunden/potentielle Konkurrenten spielt sich dann auch die praktisch allein relevante Orientierung an sehr kleinen Märkten ein, an denen man mit Hilfe der Eigenart von Waren die Konkurrenzlage überblicken kann. (...) interaktionsfreie Informationsbeschaffung ist einfacher und nicht abhängig davon, daß man durch Kommunikation unter der Bedingung doppelter Kontingenz andere und sich selbst zu binden versucht. Sie führt deshalb auch zu leicht änderbaren Beurteilungen. (...) Faktisch wird die Nachfrage, wie immer fiktiv, durch die Konkurrenz der Politiker bestimmt, also von der Angebotsseite her."(S.108ff) 'Identifikation der Preise' Preise "ermöglichen unter dem hier aktuellen Gesichtspunkteine Umweltorientierung der Teilsysteme des Wirtschaftssystems. Die dafür wichtigste Eigenschaft eines Preises ist: daß er identifiziert werden kann und gleichwohl für verschiedene Teilnehmer am Wirtschaftssystem Verschiedenes bedeutet. (...) Seine Selbigkeit ist Bedingung der Möglichkeit des hochselektiven Zugriffs auf Verschiedenheit. Man muß einen Preis identifizieren, dann kann man daran ablesen, ob man selbst diesen Preis bezahlen will oder nicht; ob man selbst zu diesem Preis produzieren kann oder nicht; ob andere diesen Preis zahlen werden oder nicht; ob andere zu diesem Preis produzieren können oder nicht. (...) Identität der Preise heißt nicht notwendigerweise zeitliche Stabilität. (...) Man kann sich Preise durchaus als Sondierungsgrößen vorstellen, mit denen der Markt provoziert und getestet wird. (...) Preise ermöglichen eine Ausdifferenzierung von Wirtschaft, so wie eine Ausdifferenzierung von Wirtschaft Preise ermöglicht. Das, was sich über Preise an sozialen Relevanzen abstrahieren läßt, ist nur noch wirtschaftlich relevant. Wenn unter Preisgesichtspunkten kalkuliert wird, kommt es, ohne daß dies beabsichtigt wäre, zur gesellschaftlichen Ausdifferenzierung von Wirtschaft; und andere Funktionssysteme, die von einer solchen Evolution betroffen sind, beginnen sich zu wehren, indem sie ihre eigenen Funktionen der Preiskalkulation entziehen. (...) Auf diese Weise kann dann zugleich der Markt wachsen, indem er mehr und mehr Sachverhalte in die strikt ökonomische Kalkulation einbezieht; und das, und nicht etwa die Ausdehnung des internationalen Handels für sich genommen, hat den Übergang zur Industrialisierung ermöglicht. (...) Worin besteht (...) die über Preise sichtbar zu machende Verschiedenheit und was garantiert, daß sie besteht? Wir können zwei Bedingungen nennen, und es ist kein Zufall, daß es sich (...) um eine externe und eine interne Bedingung handelt. Einerseits müssen Bedürfnisse ungleich verteilt sein, so daß Güter bei gleichem Preise als mehr oder als weniger attraktiv erscheinen können. Anders formuliert: Die Umwelt des Wirtschaftssystems muß dafür ausreichend komplex sein. Andererseits muß Geld im System ungleich verteilt sein, so daß Preise für den einen zu hoch, für den anderen dagegen erschwinglich oder sogar ohne spürbaren Aufwand erschwinglich sind. In beiden Hinsichten ist Ungleichheit Ausgangsbedingung und Produkt der Wirtschaft, und Gleichheit wäre tödliche Entropie. (...) In der Annahme von Bedürfnissen oder in ihrer Kreation testet das System in seiner Funktionsweise als Markt gleichsam blind seine externe Umwelt, und der Markterfolg entscheidet über das, was das System als Umwelt sehen und behandeln kann. (...) Zu beachten ist nur, daß politische Preisregulierung in krasserer Weise als marktautonome Regulierung benutzt werden kann, um bestimmte Sorten von Verhaltensweisen zu erleichtern oder zu erschweren. Als Komponente von Programmen für Entscheidungen, zu zahlen oder nicht zu zahlen, sind Preise Strategien, Bedürfnisse zu entdecken und Geld zu entdecken. Mit ihnen testet das Wirtschaftssystem in seiner internen Umwelt sich selbst und seine externe Umwelt. Sie sind zugleich Strukturen der Autopoiesis des Systems. Ohne Preise kann keine Zahlung stattfinden. (...) Der Preis ist nicht der einzige Gesichtspunkt, Konkurrenz beobachtbar zu machen. Nicht alle Marktentscheidungen orientieren sich primär am Preise. Vor allem in Bereichen mit absehbar rascher technologischer Entwicklung ist auch die Teilnahme an und der Einkauf von solchen Entwicklungen ein wichtiges Motiv. (...) Auch sind Preisänderungen keineswegs die einzigen Möglichkeiten, auf Änderungen der Nachfrage zu reagieren. Oft ist es zweckmäßiger, die Produktion zu drosseln, wenn die Nachfragezurückgeht, oder im umgekehrten Fall: Lieferfristen in Kauf zunehmen. "(S.110ff) 'Differenzierung der Märkte bzw. des Geldmarktes' "Die Differenzierung des Marktes sich aus den mehr oder weniger typischen Differenzierungen der Umwelt partizipierender Systeme, also von Unternehmen und Haushalten. Dies wieder umhängt mit der Differenzierung von Konkurrenz, Tausch und Kooperation zusammen. Für die Binnenordnung kooperierender Systeme (und wiederum: sowohl von Unternehmen als auch von Haushalten) ist ein Auseinanderziehen von Input und Output notwendig. Daraus ergeben sich aus der Sicht dieser Systeme verschiedene Umwelten, also verschiedene Märkte, je nachdem, ob sie benötigte Inputs liefern oder erzielte Outputs abnehmen. (...) So gibt es Rohstoffmärkte, Märkte für weiterzuverarbeitende Produkte, Märkte für Produktionsmittel, Märkte für Konsumwaren, Arbeitsmärkte, die jeweils in sich differenziert sein können in dem Maße, wie entsprechende Mengen von Inputs bzw. Outputs zuerwarten sind. (...) Sie haben im Verhältnis zueinander keine intern abgesicherte Stabilität, sondern existieren nur als eine Integration (im Sinne von: wechselseitiger Limitierung) der Umweltperspektiven einer Vielzahl von Teilnehmern. (...) Der Geldmarkt existiert, wenn man so sagen darf, als Eigenmarkt des Wirtschaftssystems. Hier geht es um Finanzierungen, um Kauf und Verkauf des Mediums Geld, um Beschaffung von Geld für Geld. (...) Die Operationen dieses Marktes sind (...) an der Selbstreferenz des Wirtschaftssystems und an der Reflexivität seines Mediums Geld orientiert. (...) Er Geldmarkt operiert weitgehend ohne einen deutlichen Variationszusammenhang mit der äußeren Umwelt Fremdrefernez, und daraus ergeben sich diespezifischen Risiken der Geldanlage und der Aufnahme von Krediten. (Fn.43: Hier wäre denn auch ein Ort, wo über Inflation und Deflation zu reden wäre.) Der Geldbedarf hat keine natürlichen Schranken. Seine Überschätzung bzw. Unterschätzung kann sich kaum an Ereignissen auf anderen Teilmärkten kontrollieren, sie kontrolliert sich an sich selbst - was nicht ausschließt, daß Schlüsselereignisse aufgenommen und eigendynamisch verarbeitet werden. Hier gilt deshalb verstärkt die Freisetzung der Konkurrenz und damit der interaktionslosen Sozialität. (...) Dieser Markt hat als einziger Markt in sich eine hierarchische Struktur entwickelt, die Reaktionen filtert und limitiert. Das ist mit Hilfe einer Bankenorganisation geschehen, die die Operationen des Geldmarktes fraktioniert und begrenzt. (...) Das heißt nicht, daß der Markt selbst eine Organisation oder gar eine Hierarchie geworden ist. Die innere Umwelt des Wirtschaftssystems der Gesellschaft kann weder als Ganzes noch in Teilen System oder gar Organisation sein. Wohl aber liefert die Bankenorganisation dem Geldmarkt (ähnlich wie die Staatsorganisation dem politischen System) jene vorläufigen, wie immer instabilen Haltepunkte, an denen Beobachtungen und Operationen sich orientieren können. (...) Im Ergebnis läßt sich mithin festhalten, daß es zwar unmöglich ist, das Wirtschaftssystem als Hierarchie zu organisieren; daß aber, wenn man es als Umwelt der intern partizipierenden Systeme sieht, Hierarchisierungen doch eine gewisse Rolle spielen. Der Ansatzpunkt ist nicht zufällig der Geldmarkt, weil er allein mit allen anderen Märkten verschachtelt und so am ehesten die Einheit des Systems im System repräsentiert. Und die Form ist nicht zufällig die einer Organisation, weil sie allein eine dreistellig-transitive und damit unumkehrbare Ordnung gewährleisten kann."(S.115ff) 'Beobachtungen von Beobachtungen am Markt' "Die Frage bleibt: wird bei einem bestimmten Preis gezahlt oder nicht gezahlt; und eventuell noch: ändert sich dies von Monat zu Monat, oder ändert sich dies, wenn man den Preis ändert. Alle weitere Komplexität muß über Variation der Preise zustande gebracht werden. Preise sind daher prinzipiell instabil. (...) "(S.118ff) Doppelkreislauf im Wirtschaftssystem Kapital und Arbeit: Probleme einer Unterscheidung Knappheit Geld als Kommunikationsmedium: Über symbolische und diabolische Generalisierung Soziologische Aspekte des Entscheidungsverhaltens Medium und Organisation 'Medium und Form' "Wir unterscheiden zu diesem Zwecke Medium und Form. Die Unterscheidung betrifft die Art, wie Elemente kombiniert werden. (...) Ein Medium kann Formen aufnehmen, eine Form kann sich in ein Medium einprägen. Das Medium ist durch eine relativ lose Kopplung von Elementen charakterisiert, die Form dagegen stellt eine rigide und dadurch stärkere Kopplung her. (...) Es kann Wasser sein, das zu Wellen geformt wird, oder Sprache, die zu Sätzen geformt wird, oder Aufmerksamkeit, die sich durch Auffallendes faszinieren läßt. Immer ist aber eine Unterscheidung gemeint. Das heißt, ein Medium ist nur Medium im Hinblick auf Form (also nicht als die pure Zerstreutheit der Elemente). Es hält Formbarkeit bereit. Und ebenso ist eine Form immer Form in einem Medium, also an ihr selbst sichtbare Selektion. Das heißt auch, daß, wenn es um Wirkungen geht, immer an ein Zusammenwirken von Medium und Form zu denken ist."(S.303) Grenzen der Steuerung Quelle Kategorie:Monographie